


When The Day Met The Night

by LiliesAndDoodles



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Crowley is the sun, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), It's pure fluff, LITERALLY, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Succulents, When the Day Met the Night, a bit of conflict okay but still mostly fluff, a mixture of writing and drawing, also, also also also, and Aziraphale is the moon, aziraphale is the recurrent customer at the cafe in front of crowley's flower shop, crowley has a flower shop, have a mentioned FLUFF, it's a fancomic, plants in general, they are the cutest, this fic has everything my heart needs rn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliesAndDoodles/pseuds/LiliesAndDoodles
Summary: Starring Crowley as the Sun and Aziraphale as the Moon, the comic is set in a quite, nice corner of London where a flower shop and a cafe are facing each other. Between colourful blossoms and warm cups of tea, will a magic love start to bloom as well?(Inspired by the song with the same name by P!ATD)Sharing the comic I'm starting to post on tumblr and instagram here so more people can read it and maybe it brightens a bit their day :)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Anathema Device
Comments: 28
Kudos: 30





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! I am ilikethenightblog on tumblr and I've decided to post the comic I'm drawing, aka this one, here on AO3 too. This way more people can read it and THE FLUFF CAN SPREAD!! It's gonna be a lot self-indulgent, so be prepared for the fluff.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Here is the cover of my comic!


	2. 1

Chapter 1 of When The Day Met The Night


	3. Announcement

Hello everybody!

I have an important thing to tell all of you: since my mental health and art school are kinda getting in the way of me working on this comic the way I planned to, I decided not to make you wait anymore for a full coloured and rendered chapter; in fact, I'm gonna start posting the sketchy version of this fancomic, to allow you all to enjoy the story anyway instead of waiting this much. I'm deeply sorry I haven't posted anything in ages, I thought I'd be able to but I clearly am not.

So, starting tonight, you'll get quicker updates with the same amount of story! The comic itself is almost all thumbnailed, so the story is already there. It just needs some more drawing and polishing, which I can do at a way faster pace.

Hope you will accept this and enjoy the story anyway!


	4. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody again! I'm reposting the first chapter for continuity's sake. This is the sketchy version you'll get throughout the story, so I hope you like it! Please tell me what you think about it :)

Hope you like it :)


	5. Chapter Two

Chapter three should be up next weekend!

Hope you like it :)


	6. Chapter Three

Chapter Four will be up next weekend :)

Kudos and comments are really appreciated!

(yes it's going slowly but surely, don't lose hope;)


	7. Chapter Four

Surprise surprise! :D


End file.
